The present invention generally relates to displaying a vehicle notification within a vehicle display system, and, more particularly, to displaying a vehicle notification in a location determined based on driver eye gaze direction and other criteria.
While driving a vehicle, a driver's attention is focused on the road, other vehicles, obstacles, signs and other driving conditions. Periodically, the driver's focus and attention is directed back and forth from elements in the road to the vehicle's dashboard and information display screen (e.g., in order to view a vehicle alert or notification, navigation directions, etc.). Each time an individual's focal plane changes, their eyes need as much as a second (typically between 700 and 1,400 milliseconds) to accommodate and stabilize to that new distance. This delay could result in driver distraction and contribute to the likelihood of more accidents. In addition to accommodation and stabilization, the driver's need to redirect focus from the road to the dashboard adds more delay.